The present disclosure is generally related to a cooling system for electronic devices. For an electronic device, the amount of heat generated by device operation can be directly correlated with the device's computing capability. Thus, including heat dissipation devices in the electronic device can increase the device's computing capability. Some electronic devices use motorized fans to dissipate heat generating by device operation. However, motorized fans can be prone to mechanical failure, and cannot be used in smaller electronic devices such as cellular phones due to space constraints.